


Say Hello, Wave Goodbye

by newtype



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Suit, Canon Gay Character, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, blade of marmora, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtype/pseuds/newtype
Summary: That boy needs some relief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during an alternative universe version of episode eight, if Keith had to complete an extended version of the trial of Marmora. He's Galran. Beta-reading credit goes to Micah! 
> 
> Gentle warning for "non-standard" language to describe trans male genitalia.  
> Alternative title is "Blade of Micturition" thanks to Tei. Everything is self-indulgent.

It’d been a stressful night patrolling the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters, and Shiro was certain Keith was going to call in. The black paladin sighed and drummed his fingers against the edge of the railings, watching the Galran ease his way through the various corridors below. By the time Keith reached Shiro's floor, a thin layer of sweat coated the inductee’s face. Clumsily, he brushed some of the thick black hair behind his Galran ears, rubbing at a spot right where the glowing collar of the Marmora suit met his neck.

“Looking good,” Shiro whistled. “You need anything? Water?”

“I’m fine,” Keith exhaled.

“Not surprising they would make you patrol this late, though.” Shiro added, “I didn’t anticipate the trial to be this demanding. If you’re exhausted, you should probably rest.”

Keith bit his lip at the comment. Shiro recognized the flash of concern in his eyes, but ignored it.

“No, don’t stress it,” Keith hushed him, “I’m fine, really. I just need to catch my breath.”

“Mm. Or not.”

“Shiro –” Keith laughed and glanced down at the hilt of the blade firmly in his grip. He hadn’t let go of it all night, despite no one in particular asking him to do so.

“Just a little break, alright?” Shiro reached for a strand of Keith’s hair, brushing it away and leaned in for a quick kiss. Keith parted his mouth slightly, sighing in relief at Shiro working his hand around his back, massaging the tense muscles of his shoulders. It was nice.

A quiet whirring of machinery filled in the silence between them, a subtle, but ominous reminder of where they were on this alien planet.

 _Don’t worry me like that_. Keith wondered if that’s what Shiro meant to say, what he wanted to communicate in the dark when no one else was watching. Tall, ebony and neon purple towers surrounded them, most definitely indicators of the Blade of Marmora’s constant observation. If anything, Kolivan and the others were watching, Keith realized, keeping close track of any interactions he had while he completed the trial.

“Bet they would like it,” Keith teased, whispering into Shiro’s ear, “if you felt me up right in front of their towers. I bet they would fucking love it.”

“Keith…”  
“Just do it. C’mon, Shiro.”

A sudden firm pull on his ass made Keith recoil and lean into Shiro, fastening his fingers around the man’s other forearm.

Keith painfully resisted a moan, biting his lip until it turned white, swallowing as Shiro released him to slide his fingers between his folds. There, the paladin made swift work of reaching up, massaging the slight bump of Keith’s clit through the fiber with increasing speed. A familiar intensifying heat filled Shiro’s touch, no doubt due to whatever druid magic had been inscribed in his arm. Giving up on his poor attempt at relative silence, Keith felt a cry of relief escape his throat as he began thrusting his hips slightly to match Shiro’s speed.

“Like that, baby?”

“Nnng...”

“Faster?”

“D-don’t fucking stop,” Keith stuttered. He hated hearing himself.

“Oh, but they’re watching,” Shiro quietly laughed, nipping at a Galran ear. “They’re gonna see you, baby boy. They’re gonna see you like all this.”

“No, fuck, Shiro, I mean,” Keith breathed, “I have to pee.”

Shiro raised a skeptical brow at this, but didn’t give the comment any more thought until Keith’s thighs clenched around his quickening palm. His Galran arm had begun to vibrate, likely because of Shiro’s own increased heart rate, although it was clear Keith was enjoying it even more than he was.

“If you keep that up, I swear I won’t forgive you,” he cursed. Keith’s face was red, indicative of his panting and fresh exhaustion from patrolling the quarters all night. “Not when they’re watching.” Keith at least wanted them to think he was sanitary.

“They’re definitely watching, Keith. What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t want them to see me….I gotta –”

“Just do it here,” Shiro urged him. “I can feel it. Your bladder must be full, not taking any breaks tonight, right?” Gently, Shiro shifted his other hand from Keith’s back, placing two of his fingers on the slight rise of Keith’s abdomen. Keith shivered at the touch. He hadn’t realized how much he’d swelled up over the past hours. It was unbearable and pitifully humiliating.

“And why exactly,” Keith groaned, “do you need to phrase it _exactly like that_? If you keep this up, I’m really not going to make it.”

“And what?” Shiro replied, “Squat and piss there?”

“I mean, yeah. Not all over your hand.”

“You know I wouldn’t mind that.”

 _Maybe he just doesn't care_ , Keith thought. He scoffed and loosened his grip on Shiro’s forearm, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against Shiro’s neck.

The black paladin went back to work, curving his index and middle finger up to Keith’s cunt, massaging it gently at first before focusing on the damp spot closer to his clit. While Keith had already begun to leak, Shiro could only feel a bit of the soaked fabric as he dipped his fingers inwards, moving in quickening circular gestures. A choked whine tore itself from Keith’s throat, turning into a softened moan as Shiro palmed him only faster, not wasting any time, making sure Keith enjoyed every second.

“Oh God, fuck – fucking Shiro,” Keith gasped, “I don’t believe this – I’m gonna – Fuck.”

Shiro kissed the soft spot between Keith’s ear and neck, lingering there for a bit so he’d feel the warmth of his breath. Keith made a pained noise, slightly turning his head so he could make eye-contact with Shiro, watch the man’s Adam's apple rise and fall in his throat. It was mesmerizing; Shiro had absolutely no idea how many times Keith had fantasized about sucking that bare skin.

“Shh. It’s alright, baby. Go ahead.”

Keith realized he was about to come as soon as Shiro let go, huffing gently as he felt himself let go of restraint and piss right through his glowing suit. Clinging tight to Shiro, Keith panted, pressing the rest of his body up against him for support, no doubt letting Shiro feel him getting wetter. That face is priceless, Shiro thought. The Galran closed his eyes, shaking as he sighed in relief, feeling the cold sweat between the suit and his skin now more than ever.

A steady, darkening patch spread itself between his thighs, stretching past his ass and down to his knees. Soon after, it began to drip, leaving a quickly growing puddle between Keith’s already crossed feet. Shiro held him tighter, watching Keith desperately try to catch his breath from his orgasm, as he felt the wetness between the Galran’s legs spread. He was sure Keith would hate to hear it, but he seemed almost impossibly vulnerable like this, practically dazed by the abrupt emptying of his bladder and reassuring grip of Shiro’s heated, mechanical hand on his thighs again.

“Think they saw that? All of it?” Keith gasped. He already knew his answer, but didn’t bother to be modest; it was no secret that he’d been holding it in for too long. It felt almost too good, like he was indulging in some gross little fantasy he would never get to repeat again. For a while, at least.

“Hmm, maybe,” Shiro teased, “I wouldn’t put it past them.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Am I?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/watsnewbussycat)


End file.
